


Electric Feel

by Well_Then_Extract



Series: Zadr Week Phase 2 2019 [3]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Biting, Dib is 18, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Neck Kissing, i didn't put gir in all caps bc I was unsure of the capitalization, i'm not riding the struggle bus anymore i'm driving it, kinda spicy, on a scale of 1 to 5 peppers in spiciness I'd say it's a 2.5, so don't get worked up, so you're just going to have to deal with that, there's biting and moaning so like idk man, yo they're making out so like watch out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Well_Then_Extract/pseuds/Well_Then_Extract
Summary: Zim mistakes the sleepy eye human blood warning for a winking eye human blood suggestion.Zadr week day 3: intoxicatedBased off a headcanon on my-secret-alien-stash's tumblr where an anon said that irken drugs are metal based and Zim gets high off of biting Dib a little too much
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: Zadr Week Phase 2 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543864
Comments: 5
Kudos: 145





	Electric Feel

**Author's Note:**

> We are STRUGGLING gang!  
Like the last two one shots have been long bc I started them before the prompt happened so I had time to work on them, but this one I wrote today like I wrote all of this today.  
So it might be shitty? It might not be? Idk man I'm gay and I'm tired.

The thing about having an alien as your boyfriend is you keep finding out new things about him.

That’s sort of a bonus, it keeps Dib on his toes, it keeps him from getting bored.

Today, Dib found out something new again. It was a pretty standard Friday, Dib came over to Zim’s house after skool like he usually did, just to sit around and watch TV and occasionally make out.

Senior year so far had mostly just consisted of Zim and Dib watching trashy movies and kissing when things got boring.

Currently, the TV was on, playing some movie he didn’t recognize, although Dib wasn’t really paying attention to what was happening, and Gir was planted on the floor in front of it, fidgeting in their place on the floor. Luckily, Gir was easy to distract with bright lights or shiny things, so usually whatever Dib and Zim were doing, Gir didn’t bother them. Which was good, sometimes Dib wanted to do things without a weird robot bothering them.

That Friday night, Zim was in a familiar place in Dib’s lap, arms strung over his neck, one of his antenna sweeping gently across Dib’s face, tongue down his throat. He shifted in a little closer, raking a rushed hand through Dib’s hair, pulling and twisting. He yanked particularly hard at some point, making heat flare in Dib’s stomach, and he groaned into Zim’s mouth.

Zim smiled against Dib’s lips, brushing a finger across Dib’s jaw, scratching a sharp line with his claw. Dib was running his fingers up and down the antenna that was currently brushing against his cheek, kneading the base of the wiry antenna before sliding up and massaging the tip. Zim shuddered, breath hitching for a minute, he pulled on Dib’s hair again.

Then he pulled away, tongue slowly slipping out of Dib’s throat, it always made Dib’s head spin to see Zim pull back his tongue when they broke apart.

“Your glasses are all fogged up, how can you see?” Zim asked, casually like he hadn’t just whimpered against Dib’s mouth. He picked up Dib’s glasses, looked at them front and back, and then put them back on. “Why do you keep them on?”

“Huh.” Dib stammered, he wasn’t able to bounce back as easily into casual conversation, his brain was still foggy.

Zim shrugged, hand cupping Dib’s cheek.

“It’s your choice, I suppose,” he said indifferently, looking at Dib through cloudy and half-lidded eyes.

Zim pecked Dib’s lips once, before shimmying down a little in his lap to reach his neck better.

Dib knew what he was going to do, it wasn’t like any of this was new, but he still trembled and felt his breath stutter when Zim bit his neck. No matter how many times they did this, Dib still got dizzy when it happened, still felt a hot coil squeeze around his stomach.

Zim started off easy, gentle, like usual. Just drifting around Dib’s neck leaving brief kisses and soft nips here and there. Dib sighed, relaxing into the couch a little more, running his hand up Zim’s antenna.

Then, as usual, Zim started to bite harder and more often, Dib’s heart started to beat faster.

He sucked along Dib’s jaw, pausing for a second to run his tongue over the scratch he had left on Dib’s jaw earlier. Zim drifted further down, sucking bruises as he went, only using brief flashes of teeth every now and then. He spent a while on the spot where Dib’s shoulder meets his neck, using a little more teeth, making Dib sigh loudly and tug on Zim’s antenna a little harder. Zim moved to Dib’s collarbone, pulling his shirt down slightly so he could reach the skin there, leaving purple marks.

Dib shivered again, his breathing was getting heavy and his eyes were glassy.

Zim returned to where Dib’s shoulder met his neck, running his tongue over the spot for a second before biting it again, harder than Dib expected.

Jolts of pain shot through Dib’s shoulder as Zim’s teeth pierced his skin, sinking in deeper and deeper.

Dib arched his back against the couch, crying out breathily, eyes starry and half-lidded. Everything inside him trembled, his legs bent open a little further on instinct.

Zim jumped away, like Dib had surprised him, or like he surprised himself. There were smudges of red blood on Zim’s lips, and he swiped his tongue over them to get rid of the spots.

“Sorry-” Zim starts.

“Don’t-” Dib cuts him off, shaking his head, “don’t apologize for that.” He laughs, voice strained.

“I feel like I went too far,”

“No,” Dib shakes his head again, “not at all.”

“Do you want me to-”

“Do it again? Yeah.” Dib nodded, he was still panting. “Yeah, please.”

“Okay,” Zim mumbled, looking at the bleeding bite he had left on Dib’s shoulder, “okay.”

Then Zim bent forward again, moving further up Dib’s neck, a little bit under his jaw. He started out with a tentative peck before biting down again, sharp teeth ripping through Dib’s skin and making his heart stop.

“God,” he muttered, voice choked, “fuck.” Dib could feel Zim smile against his neck.

“You’re enjoying this.” Zim stated, licking the bite mark he had just left.

“Yeah no shit,” Dib meant for the reply to have more venom in it, but any spite melted off and was replaced by neediness.

Zim pulled away, spots of blood spread across his lips, eyes narrowed tauntingly.

Dib’s stomach rolled, his heart thumped against his ribs.

Zim bit deep and bloody into Dib’s neck again, and Dib actually whimpered that time. He was losing his resolve, slouching against the cushions and curving into Zim’s touch. It felt like his intestines were tied up in knots, his head felt cloudy.

He didn’t mind that much.

Zim pulled back again but paused once he sat back up straight. He smacked his lips, looking off to the side in thought.

“What are you doing?”

“Shh! Zim is thinking…”

“Okay.” Dib looked around, blood steadily leaking down from his shoulder. “Though I do feel like not a whole lot of thinking is involved in this,”

“Shush!”

“Fine.” Dib went silent again, rolling his eyes.

“How much metal is in your blood?” Zim asked eventually.

“I don’t know? Why do you think I’d know that? I don’t even know my blood type,” Dib replied, he was even more confused now.

“How do you not know that? How can you survive if you are always unaware of what’s in your blood? The fluid that keeps you alive?”

“Listen, we don’t have a fancy backpack that constantly reads and fixes our vitals, we just trust that our bodies know what’s going on, and if they don’t then we just die.”

“Disgusting,” Zim grumbles, folding his arms, “no wonder you’re all such hassels to deal with.”

“I can google it?”

“Yes, ask the internet machine,” Dib rolled his eyes again, and reached across the couch for his phone.

Zim meanwhile ran his finger over the cut he had left, staring at it intensely. He brought a finger up to his mouth and licked it, frowning after he did.

He’s such a freak.

“Uh, apparently sixty to one-hundred-seventy micrograms per deciliter, whatever that means.” Dib read aloud, though it didn’t help him understand the situation any more. “Oh wait, that’s just iron.”

Zim’s antennas lifted, and he turned wide eyes over to Dib.

“What? Is that bad?”

“Of course it’s bad!” Zim screeched, startling Dib. He sat up straight and grabbed onto Dib’s shirt collar.

“You don’t have to yell-”

“Most forms of Irken depressants are based metal, specifically iron!” Zim shouted urgently, then stopped abruptly.

“You messed up.” Dib grinned at Zim, pointing a finger at him. “You messed up what you were saying. You’re stupid.”

“Betal mased,” Zim attempted to correct himself, squinting as he tried to focus, “mesal bated.”

Dib giggled, watching Zim struggle to say a basic sentence was extremely amusing.

“Is made of metal!” Zim eventually compromised on, eyes wide and baffled.

Dib’s mouth fell open in realization, and quickly formed back into a grin.

“Are you _drunk_?”

“Foolish human! Zim does not get ‘drunk’, your puny Earth blood isn’t enough to even slightly deter Zim off of his mis-mission.” He started off strong, snapping at Dib in his usual anger, but eventually the sentence melted into a slurred mumble as Zim lost control of what he was saying.

“You’re drunk!” Dib confirmed,he poked Zim in the cheek, and Zim swatted his hand away.

“Do not laugh-” a clicking sound from Zim’s throat interrupted him, Zim seemed to be surprised by it, “do not laugh at Zim!”

Dib laughed harder, tipping his head back onto the cushion.

“Oh my God, how did this happen?”

“Your stupid metalic blood infected me! If I had known that your blood was toxic I would not have been so hasty with-” the clicking sound happened again, it shocked Zim this time too, “so hasty with my love biting!”

“What is that noise? Is that hiccuping? Do you have a diaphragm?”

“It’s not hiccuping! It’s Zim’s spooch trying to process the iron in your filthy blood,”

“That doesn’t even make sense, what the fuck does that mean?” Dib was laughing so hard that his voice was starting to wheeze a little.

“Stop it!” Zim ordered, his pupils had gotten bigger.

“So you must be like a lightweight because that was not that much blood,” Dib thought out loud, still giggling a little.

“Do not call Zim such things,”

“What are you going to do about it Spaceboy? You’re fucking drunk because you bit my neck too hard.” That made Dib start laughing again, pinning a hand on his forehead. “That’s the funniest fucking thing I’v ever heard.”

“That’s not- that’s not true!” Zim slurred, it seemed like he got worse as the conversation went on, which was much different than humans.

Maybe as he processed the metal, it got worse? Dib wasn’t sure, but he was enjoying himself.

“You’ve still got blood on your face too,” Zim blindly swiped his tongue over his mouth, struggling to control his limbs.

“Oh my God here let me get it for you,”

“I do not need you to put your dirty hands on my-” Zim stopped when Dib wiped the blood off his lips with his thumb, eyes widening and Antenna sticking straight up.

“There you go,” Dib assured, moving to take his hand off Zim’s face. Zim’s arm shot up and he gripped Zim’s hand, holding it in place.

“What are you doing?”

“Your hands are soft!” Zim shouted, making Dib jump.

“God, why are you yelling?”

“It appears that Zim is having trouble controlling his volume!” Zim explained, voice still too loud.

“Yeah I got that,” Dib scoffed, watching amusedly as Zim nudged his cheek into Dib’s hand. “Are you going to be weird like this all night?”

“It typically takes four hours for a standard dosage of iron to pass through an irken’s system,” Zim paused, humming contently, “so yes.”

“Alright just planning ahead,” Dib murmured, rubbing his thumb against Zim’s cheek.

He was flickering through emotions so quickly, Dib wasn’t entirely sure how to react. He kinda hoped he stayed in this clingy mood for a while though.

“Your hands are warm too, weirdly warm. Why are you humans so warm?” Zim had gotten quieter suddenly, eyes fluttering closed.

“It’s the properties of water,” Dib answered, smiling softly at Zim.

Zim hummed, and then shifted around so he could lay down, keeping Dib’s hand pinned to his cheek.

“What are you doing?” Dib asked, again, as Zim started to curl up in Dib’s lap and rested his head on his leg.

“I’m tired,” Zim explained, like Dib was stupid for not understanding, “I’m going to lay down, here, in your startlingly warm lap and I’ll use your fleshy leg for a pillow.”

“Right, yeah, makes perfect sense,” Dib replied aside, rubbing Zim’s cheek again. “I thought Irkens didn’t sleep?”

“They don’t,” Zim answered, eyes closed and words slow, “but sometimes if our pak is working too hard the body enters a sleep-like state.”

“So, should I let you fall asleep or is it like a concussion where you should stay awake?”

Zim purred, twisting around in Dib’s lap, trying to get comfortable. He turned on his side, pressing his face further into Dib’s hand, folding his legs up against his stomach.

“Yes, you should let Zim lay here, just for a while.”

“Just for a while,” Dib echoed, scoffing again, “and how long will that be?”

Zim didn’t answer, he just hummed again and shuffled a little closer to Dib.

“Alright,” Dib muttered, using his other hand to gently stroke Zim’s antenna, “cool.”

Zim was quiet for a while after that, and the only sound in the living room was the movie.

Dib still wasn’t sure what it was, he had figured out it was one of the Planet of the Apes movies but he couldn’t tell which one. He hadn’t seen any of them in a while, and the insane plot of this film wasn’t giving him any clues. Why were they in a cave? Where were the apes? Why are there missiles in the tunnels? None of it made any sense. It was also kind of boring, it turns out some of the appeal of Planet of the Apes were the apes themselves.

Zim stayed curled up in Dib’s lap, silent and still, and sometimes Dib would get nervous he had died or something. But then Zim would shift a little or breathe deep enough for Dib to feel his chest move, and he wouldn’t worry any more.

Dib didn’t even notice Zim was awake again until he swatted at Dib’s hair.

“Why is your hair like this?” He asked, his words were still slightly slurred and were heavy with sleep.

“I don’t know, stop touching it.”

“Why do you let it be like this?” Zim continued, trying to reach for Dib’s hair again, but he had lifted his head out of Zim’s reach.

“I don’t know, but I can’t do anything about it.”

“If I had hair like yours, I just wouldn’t allow it to be like this.”

“You’d just refuse?”

“I’d just not let it, like, with willpower I would stop it.” Zim continued, waving his hand sluggishly as he talked.

“Getting tired Spaceboy?”

“No,” Zim scoffed, he spit more than he should have, movements getting sloppy.

“Never, the great Zim does not need sleep Earth-stink”

“For sure, for sure.” Dib looked around the room, gently rubbing Zim’s back.

“And Zim especially does not need your smelly worm body to keep him warm, you should feel flattered by my allowance of this human courtship cuddling.” Zim ranted, not opening his eyes.

“Right, of course. The great Zim is only indulging me, right?”

“Correct,” Zim mumbled, scooting a little closer, “I can dispose of you whenever I want.”

“Of course you can,” Dib agreed, he couldn’t help smiling fondly at Zim.

Then he hiccuped again and Dib couldn’t keep himself from laughing, which landed them back at square one, which was arguing.

Though Zim was a lot more tired, so he yelled at Dib without moving from his position, and the argument was over within five minutes.

Then Zim stayed quiet, and Dib just focused on the movie.

Gir was still immersed in the movie, offering random commentary offhandedly, about nothing particularly important.

It had gotten dark outside, and the TV was the only thing illuminating the small living room, white and blue lights flashing against the walls and floors.

Dib wasn’t sure what time it was, but it was probably late, and to be honest he was getting a little tired too. He had pulled an all-nighter the previous night to study for a biology test, so he was tired to begin with. Now he had Zim laying in his lap like a cat, purring and warm and calm, he felt himself getting sleepier.

“I don’t regret it though,” Zim mumbled suddenly, breaking Dib out of his thoughts.

“Hm?”

“The whole biting you thing, the whole being your boyfriend thing. Zim doesn’t regret it, even if it could get me in trouble, even if it doesn’t work sometimes.” He clarified, eyes half shut, fingers tracing slow circles on Dib’s thigh.

Dib smiled fondly down at Zim, love rising up in his throat and warming his chest.

“Thanks alien, it’s not so bad dating you either.”

Zim seemed to be asleep for good after that, breathing soundly through his mouth, clutching onto Dib’s leg with a small hand.

Dib continued to rub his back and cup his cheek, even after he knew Zim was asleep and the movie ended.

Dib eventually started to drift off, eyelids getting heavy and brain slowing down, so he tried to get as comfortable as he could on the couch without waking Zim up. He leaned his head on the cushion behind him, legs splayed out, hand still on Zim’s back, his breath was finally starting to even out. Zim’s pak was warm against his leg, it was like having a heater in his lap, it only made Dib sleepier.

Just as Dib is starting to fall asleep, he hears a soft voice from beneath him, vibrating against his leg.

“Goodnight Dib-love,”

He smiles up at the ceiling, eyes still closed, and pulls Zim in a little closer. He runs his hand over the bite mark on his neck, smiling a little wider as he traced his finger along a cut.

They would definitely do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAA I HOPE IT DID MY-SECRET-ALIEN-STASH JUSTICE!! That's all I ask for ;-;  
I love that headcanon that an anon submitted and I couldn't stop thinking about it so I tried to write about it here and I hope it turned out okay hhhh.  
I'm trying my best to write the Horny but like idk if I'm any good at it and I'm very tired.  
ANYWAY  
My tumblr is punchyshipszadr, feel free to chat with me!! I love getting dms and asks so just send anything you'd like.  
Kudos and comments make me immensely happy and I cannot describe the joy I feel in seeing them.  
Thank you for reading!


End file.
